


Commando

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Flirting, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oceans, Rimming, airport sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Gerard and Luke go on yet another holiday.





	Commando

Luke was incredibly excited. He had basically been bouncing around all day, and the 4 iced coffees didn’t exactly do anything to calm him down. “Hawaii! I am going to have the most amazing tan. You know it’s a good job you can’t get drunk, because I do not intend to be in a servable state past noon so drinks on you. You know, when we aren’t in the hotel room.” Luke gave Gerard a cheeky, and very promising look as he finished his latest garble- fingers entwined as they made their way to the first-class lounge. Sometimes Gerard felt bad for, arguably wasting his money on such trivial crap, but it made Luke happy and quite frankly he felt he deserved it. It was his money to spend. “I intend to constantly have a drink in my hand. I hear good things about the hotels whiskey collection. As for the hotel room- I don’t intend to leave it for the first 24 hours.” Gerard responded as he let go of Lukes hand in favour of sitting down- Luke sat beside him and rested a hand on his leg, ever insistent of constant contact. “This is way nicer than the regular lounge.” Luke gave a happy sigh, and smiled at Gerard, who let out a chuckle. “It is, isn’t it? Makes pissing around for an hour much less painful.” Gerard supplied, taking his phone out to check the time “Make that an hour and a half.” He added; vague annoyance in his voice. Luke let out a dramatic groan, sliding down the chair slightly. “Why do you have to get to airports so fucking early?” Gerard feigned sympathy, amused by Lukes dramatic behaviours. “It’s because if everyone got here an hour before the flight, they wouldn’t have time to get everyone through security. Spreads everyone out this way.” Luke looked up at his partners explanation. “Fascinating.” He slid himself up then, sitting back up on the chair. “Want to hear something else fascinating?” Gerard turned his head, interest piqued. “Sure, try me.” Luke put an angelic look on his face, which tended to fill Gerard with concern and, admittedly a mild amount of arousal. Luke put his mouth to Gerard ear and rested his hand on his shoulder as he whispered, “I don’t have underwear on.” 

 

This information was incredibly interesting to Gerard- who was suddenly very grateful for the fact that they didn’t have any hand luggage (another glorious bonus of first-class). He took Lukes hand, and stood himself up- much to Lukes amusement, who allowed himself to be directed. He laughed as Gerard led him to the closest available area with a lockable door. Classy as it may be, it was probably the bathroom. Gerard pushed one of the stalls open, paying absolutely no attention to the other men in there and let Luke in first, before closing it behind them and turning the lock. Luke giggled as Gerard pressed him against the stall. “Can’t you wait 10 hours?” Luke smirked as he spoke and Gerard kissed at his jawline, sliding a hand down the back of his partners shorts as he muttered at him “No.” Luke let his eyes close, smirk still on his face as he enjoyed the feeling of Gerard kissing down his neck. Gerard let himself drop onto his knees, and undid his partners shorts; wasting absolutely no time with foreplay, and taking Lukes length in his mouth. Luke bit down on his lip, threading his fingers through his partners hair and trying his hardest not to make it obvious what was happening. Gerard tilted his head slightly, enjoying the vague taste of salt that came from skin, and swirling his tongue as he bobbed his head- one hand on Lukes leg to give himself some stability. Luke tried his best to stay quiet, and shoved his free hand into his mouth to suppress any noises- although it was only semi-successful. Gerard continued to bob his head, taking great enjoyment from the fact that Luke was clearly trying to contain himself. It was probably not his classiest moment, sucking his partner off in a bathroom stall- but he had no regrets. Luke was struggling to stand upright- his legs wanted to give and he could feel his toes curling in his shoes. Gerard was trying not to think about the floor he was currently kneeling on, and continued to dip his head- letting out a hum that vibrated through Lukes length. Luke let out a whimper and let the hand in his mouth fall loose, pawing at the stall wall in search of something to grip. “OhmyGod” Luke rushed out, making the mistake of looking down at Gerard- a painfully arousing view that left a pool of heat in his stomach. Gerard smirked around Lukes length, looking up at his partner and winking at him, not breaking his rhythm. Luke let his jaw slack, the level of cheek and confidence being all he could take, and he spilt into his partners mouth. Gerard coughed a little as he pulled his head back, before standing himself up and swallowing; threading his hand through lukes hair and pulling him into a kiss. Luke reciprocated happily, humming into the kiss and resting his hand on the small of Gerard's back. Gerard enjoyed the kiss- but broke it when he felt Lukes hand snake into his shorts. “Don’t worry about me. You can owe me one.” He winked at Luke again, voice low and calm. If Luke hadn’t just come he would probably have a hard on just from the tone. Gerard separated from his partner, and nodded down at his shorts. “Make yourself decent, and we can see if there's any edible food in the lounge.” Luke zipped himself back up; the idea of food was very appealing. It was incredibly obvious what the two of them had been doing; a few of the men raised a brow as they exited the stall, and Luke took Gerard's hand- sporting a pleased grin. Gerard just looked incredibly smug and was in absolutely no rush at all. 

 

The flight was incredibly boring- Luke slept for most of it, and Gerard took the opportunity to read; something he regrettably didn’t do as much as he used to. The drive to the hotel was equally uneventful, and a particularly groggy Luke had, again, fallen asleep. Gerard wondered whether he would sleep tonight. He really hoped so, because in his experience if the person you share a bed with didn’t sleep, you didn’t either. 

 

Once they were in the hotel room Luke splayed himself on the bed. The room was pleasantly warm, and the balcony doors were open, letting in a pleasant breeze of summer air. It smelt like the ocean. Gerard slid himself between his partners legs, dipping his head down to give him a kiss. Luke reciprocated lazily, enjoying the taste of coffee on his partners lips and the scratchiness of stubble; he could just feel Gerard's chest rising a falling against him- rhythmic and constant. Gerard slid his hand up Luke’s shirt, feeling the soft flesh of his stomach and the light curve of his waist. He adored his partner. Every single inch of him was indescribably perfect; Gerard wanted to kiss every part of him. “God, I love you” Gerard spoke- his voice was barely audible, a cross between a whisper and a groan, as he let his tongue run over Luke’s neck as he shifted his head. Luke let out a happy hum of agreement, and tilted his head to the side to give Gerard better access to his neck. Gerard ran his hand up and down his partners chest, not wanted to break the contact long enough for him to take his shirt off, but wanted to be as close to him as possible. As much as Gerard enjoyed sex, at least now he had a partner with the right genitals, he loved these moments too. It was easy to fall into the pattern of heavy panting and unvetted moans. It was very easy to get Luke to be vocal, and he imagined he wasn’t the first person to do so. He was probably the first person to do this though, to know him, to learn every inch of his skin, every slightly squishy contour and every football toned muscle. Gerard knew Luke's body and mind on every level that he could, and he was confident he was the only person who did. Mind you, it had taken him a while; Luke was impatient and to him foreplay was purely for prep. Although Gerard couldn’t blame him, based on what he’d heard about his exes he’d never actually had someone please him without it doing something for them. Of course, Gerard wasn’t entirely selfless; he got an abhorrent amount of pleasure from watching Luke wiggle around, from hearing his uncontrolled whining- the blown out look on his face when they lay together afterward. Luke was open, and trusting and Gerard took great care not to destroy that. Gerard sat himself up, and Luke responded by shuffling to sit up himself, pulling off his shirt before leaning against the headboard. Happy to have access to more exposed flesh, Gerard reconnected their lips; slow and easy. Luke tasted like coffee; he always did- it was part of the constant taste that came with each kiss. He had recently switched to a new fragrance, and Gerard could smell the faint hint of citrus; he swore he could almost taste the slight tinge of orange. It was incredibly moreish, and Gerard couldn’t help himself as he pressed himself further against his partner- difficult to do when he was sat between his legs. Gerard decided this wasn’t working for him, and tilted his head to rest his forehead on Luke's, letting his eyes open and looking into the blue of his partners eyes. The closeness meant his eyes didn’t particularly want to focus, but the clear blue of his iris was so incredibly transfixing to look at. Sometimes he still didn’t believe they weren’t contacts, nobody eyes could be that bright. Luke had a small smile of contentment on his face as he looked into his partners eyes, easy and familiar. 

 

Gerard's eyes were a wonderful green, deep and familiar. There was nothing intimidating about them, Luke strongly believed that you could tell a lot of someone from their eyes, and Gerard's held no hatred or coldness. He’d seen a lot of death, a lot of pain and unjust suffering- but his eyes were still open and welcoming. He made Luke feel incredibly safe. Gerard dipped his head away from Luke's eyes, kissing at his jawline and moving one hand to rest behind his ear, toying with the hair just above it. Luke enjoyed the gentle touch, and leaned into it; granting Gerard better access to his jaw in a happy accident. He was clearly not happy to restrict himself to just Luke's neck, however and he sat himself up and shuffled down, tugging lukes legs so he would lie down. Luke happily dropped and Gerard leant himself back down, dropping kisses as his collar bone. Luke let his hand rest on his partners shoulder, and enjoyed the intimacy of the moment. He loved his partner. He loved the care and respect he gave him, and the fact that he never stopped trying. Gerard was incredibly affectionate; his goal always seemed to be to make him happy and even if the terrible jokes weren’t funny he always smiled- Gerard was trying to make him laugh, and he found it incredibly sweet. It wasn’t just presents. It was the little texts to stop him worrying, the cheeky comments, the way he always seemed so…desperate to be close to him. Luke knew he was probably exaggerating, and he’d find it irritating with anyone else. But his motive was always Luke's happiness, and that made a big difference. His life may not be as nice if Gerard was broke, but he would be just as happy. Besides, broke or not he was still hung like a horse. Gerard made his way down Luke's chest, speaking between each kiss “You’re so beautiful Marshmallow. And so fucking hot.” Gerard continued to make his way down, reaching Luke's abdomen; kissing at the dip in its centre and running his hand along his side, feeling the soft contours of well cared-for flesh and enjoying the slight give. Luke Closed his eyes, enjoying the warm hands and soft kisses; the feeling of love. Gerard continued to drop himself lower, arriving at his hips, and resting one hand at the side of his pelvis and turning his head. He let his tongue run over the flesh at the side of his hip, and let his teeth press into the flesh; sucking at the unfathomably soft skin- running his tongue over the sensitive skin captured in his mouth. Luke let out a pleased hum, letting his hand curl itself into Gerard's greying locks and toyed with his hair. Gerard's hair was always ungodly soft. It always had been, and it smelt absolutely wonderful. When Gerard went out with his friends and was home late Luke often swapped their pillows- Gerard's smelt like tea-tree and chocolate, and it made Luke feel so at home. He wondered what his own pillow smelt like. Probably not as good as Gerard's. Once he was confident that he had left a decent mark on his partner, Gerard pulled his head away- giving the spot a final drag of his tongue before moving himself down once again. Luke was enjoying every second of the attention; he found Gerard unbelievably attractive and he was thrilled to have a partner who had no qualms with PDA. Or sex in public bathrooms for that matter; although he would admit that was out of character for both of them, he had intended the lack of underwear to be a surprise for the hotel room but he wasn’t going to sit around and do nothing for an hour and a half. Gerard tugged at his partners shorts and Luke arched himself, letting him pull them down- and off. Gerard chuckled then, dropping a kiss at his thigh before muttering “I forgot you didn’t have anything on underneath.” He tilted his head, continuing to kiss at Luke's inner thigh and enjoying the contented hums that it elicited. Gerard pulled his head back, lifting Luke's legs up and moving them up until Luke took the hint and rested them on his shoulders. Gerard dipped himself back down then, pressing his tongue against his partners entrance. Luke let out a noise of surprised pleasure, and arched himself slightly. Gerard let his hands rest where Luke's legs became the arse he so adored, and continued to lap his tongue at his rear- teasing his younger half in his favourite way. Luke kept one hand threaded through Gerard's hair; grip tightening, and gripped the headboard behind himself with the other. “Mmm, Fuck that’s so nice.” Luke hummed out, enjoying the pure pleasure of the moment. There were no negatives, nothing else in the universe was a concern to him at that moment; only the sweet smell of the ocean and the wonderful tongue of his partner. Gerard pressed his tongue into Luke, essentially fucking him with his mouth, and enjoying the feeling of his muscles relaxing. Luke let out another noise of pleasure; a moany hum, and let his head fall back into the plush pillow. Hotel sex was always the best kind of sex. 

 

Gerard pulled his head away, moving himself back until Luke's legs rested on the bed again, and grabbing the bag he had made a point of putting the lubricant in (he had learnt from last time that he didn’t want to fuck around looking for it) and unzipped its side pocket, taking the bottle out and dropping it onto the bed, before taking the opportunity to undo his suddenly-very-uncomfortable shorts. Luke moved to rest on his elbows, watching his partner with blown pupils. “Shirt too.” He spoke, biting his lip as he watched the older of the two undress. Gerard paused his hands for a moment, shaking his head loosely and smirking at his partner before pulling his shirt off and dropping his shorts. He wasted no time in returning to Luke then, starting at the bottom of his leg, and kissing his way upward. Luke let out a little laugh- letting himself flop back down completely and enjoying the trail of kisses leading up his body- needless but very much appreciated. Gerard stopped at the forming bite mark at his hip, and let his tongue drag over it again. The skin was still sensitive, and Luke let out a happy hum as Gerard continued to move upward, dropping kisses along his stomach. And pausing so he could focus on his hands; Gerard reached one hand out blindly, until it found the bottle and uncapped it, before moving his other hand and squirting some of it onto his fingers. He dropped his head to Luke's neck then, pressing two fingers into his partner while biting down at the soft flesh. Luke Let out a whimper at the combination of feelings; the harsh bite and familiar sting married so well together- Luke let his jaw slack, and whined out his partners name. Gerard would have smirked if he wasn’t busy making sure everyone knew Luke was his- he continued to suck at his partners neck, dragging his tongue over the skin as he had with his hip. It had surprised him that Luke had been okay with love bites; considering how he’d reacted to spanking, but Gerard wasn’t going to complain. He did, admittedly have to stop himself from slapping his partners arse when he was bent over a counter though. Luke raised one of his legs; granting Gerard easier access- he curled his fingers inside his partner, running them against his prostate, much to Luke's pleasure. Luke let out a groan- pressing himself against his partners fingers in search of extra contact. Gerard smirked into Luke's neck, and removed his fingers slowly- much to Luke's protest. He sat himself back up, lifting the lubricant up and squirting some into his hand. Luke chewed at his lip, looking at his partner with growing anticipation. He’d been thinking about this since the airport. Gerard ran his hand over his length, coating himself with the lubricant and dropping his free hand beside Luke's head. Luke kept his leg raised, and Gerard guided himself into his partner with a groan. Luke whimpered at him; wrapping his raised leg around his partners and using it to keep his close. Gerard had no intention of moving away, and after giving Luke a moment to adjust, began to move. Luke let out a groan, entwining his fingers in his partners hair once again and pulling his head down for a kiss. Gerard was ever grateful for the slight height difference- it made intimacy much easier. Luke moaned ungodly loud- Gerard was confident the people next door could probably hear him, and was very very happy about it. He slid his now free hand to Luke's length, jerking him in tandem with his movements, which he deepened rather than speeding up; making sure he made plenty of contact with his prostate. Luke arched himself, letting out a long moan and pulling Gerard closer with his legs “Oh my GOD right there, right there, right there!” Luke panted out; Californian accent making it sound so much more pornographic. Gerard was enjoying the string of ‘oh Gods’ coming from his partner; the only sounds in the room were his moans, the sultry sound of skin on skin contact… and the sound of the headboard smacking against the wall. They really needed more stable beds. Or not, Gerard did enjoy that noise. “Oh God Luke, you’re so fucking good” Gerard breathed out, kissing at his neck and continuing to roll his hips, running his thumb over Luke's tip before continuing to jerk him off. Luke bucked his hips, thrusting into his partners hand and rolling himself between Gerard's hand and dick. “OH my God Gerard, fuck” Luke continued with his sultry noises, and Gerard continued his thrusts, speaking down his ear- voice breathy and hot “God I love it when you moan.” Luke let out a half laugh- half moan, tightening his grip on Gerard's hair and continuing to buck his hips. Gerard was rewarded with an extra loud moan- which was honestly all he could take; he’d been waiting for this since the airport. He spilt inside his partner- who let his jaw hang open, spilling into his partners hand at the same time; calling out Gerard's name in a shout.   
Gerard lay himself beside his partner, panting heavily for a few moments as he looked up at the needlessly patterned ceiling. Luke let out a breathy laugh, and took Gerard's hand; the combination of the warm climate and high energy activites making even the thought of lying on his partner break him out in a sweat. "That was…” Gerard chuckled instead of finishing his sentence, running his free hand through his own hair. “I know.” Luke replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a satisfied smile. “Nap and dinner?” Gerard spoke, his eyes closed already; listening to the waves and his partners breathing. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
